Wake Up Call
by comptine
Summary: Au, seriously what else do I write? At that moment the bell was thrown across the room as a huffing and obviously infuriated Sokka kicked the door open. He glanced around the room until he spotted Azula right as Jet was making the run for second base.


A/N

Brodie 1:OMFG! This isn't TOKKA!

Brodie 2:THIS ISN'T TOKKA!!!!!!!!!

Brodie 1:This is Madness!

Brodie 23: Madness?! THIS IS not TOKKA!!!

Oo a parallel universe where cats chase dogs and boy bands play actual instruments (Tell me where that quote is from, and you'll win something!)

Yet more Jetzula for True Thinker! Mad love as alllllllllways :D

And hey what's this? Right below this…I've never seen ANYTHING like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Hey you win some you lose some, life goes on.

* * *

**Wake Up Call**

"Communitea?" Azula asked Jet as they wandered towards a small café. Winter had decided to appear in the middle of September throwing everyone's internal clocks off. People stumbled around in a cold fuzz, bundled up in to much clothing for the -5 (23 F) weather. Jet and Azula were walking around town holding hands, snuggling the usual stuff couples do.

"Yeah it's a new teashop, let's go inside." He said and as the door opened a tiny bell tingled above signaling to the waiters that customers had arrived. One half seemed to be tables with two chairs were couples or friends could share stories, food and whatever else they wanted. The other part had a warm fireplace surrounded by beanbag chairs with low tables. Many people had laptops and were sipping delicately at their tea while discussing politics and other such teashop-worthy conversation.

Jet and Azula made their way to the fireplace and after vetoing a few smaller kids they got the spot closest to the fire were they waiting for a server.

-

"Hey isn't that Jet and Azula?" Aang asked Katara as the bell tinkled above. Katara took off her coat and glanced over towards the fireplace, her curiosity kicking in.

"Seems like it…I wonder what she's doing with Jet? Last I heard she was with Sokka…" Katara sat down at a table in the corner while Aang hung up their coats.

When he sat down he suggested, "Maybe they're just here as frie…" the word died in his mouth and Jet gave Azula a deep kiss, "or maybe not."

-

"Yo, Sokka here."

"Sokka?"

"Katara? Why are you calling me? Are you hurt? Did Aang faint again?"

"No. I'm calling because of Azula."

Her brother sighed on the other line, "Katara, you've already lectured me on how you don't trust her. I really don't need another one."

"Fine, then I won't tell you that she's right in front of me and kissing Jet over a cup of tea."

"Urk." Came the strangled voice.

"Bye!" she snapped the phone shut and took a swig of her pear tea.

"Do you always have to meddle?" Aang asked pouring copious amount of sugar into his sugar cane tea.

"I'm not a meddler!"

"Oh yes you are." Aang pointed out innocently, watching her over the rim of his cup.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are." This time it wasn't Aang, it was Toph followed by a sullen looking Zuko, "Katara you are **the** meddler."

"Hey Toph, Zuko." Aang greeted while Katara fumed silently, "Pull up a chair."

Being the gentleman he is Zuko grabbed a chair for Toph, which she ignored and found one instead on his lap.

"So Sugar Queen, what have you done this time?" she propped her elbows on the table an arched her eyebrows expectantly.

"I haven't done anything! I just called my brother to tell him your sister," she poked Zuko in the chest, "is cheating on my," her poked herself, "brother."

At that moment the bell was thrown across the room as a huffing and obviously infuriated Sokka kicked the door open. He glanced around the room until he spotted Azula right as Jet was making the run for second base.

"This should be good." Toph whispered to Zuko as he watched his sister and her two lovers carefully. Sokka walked towards the kissing couple and with the eyes of everyone in the store on him he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Not even Azula, master of lying and deceit, could talk her way out of this one, "Sorry Sokka, you just got old." The truth clearly wasn't what Sokka wanted to hear.

"We've only been dating for a week!" he said waving his arms over his head unnecessarily.

"Time flies." She said indifferently and to emphasize her dumping of Sokka she kissed Jet in front of an opened mouthed Sokka. The rest of the store 'ohhhed' and 'awwed' in sympathy while Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko's palms found their foreheads.

Jet's head jerked back as Sokka's fist collided with his cheek. Azula was thrown into a corner unceremoniously as Sokka pinned Jet to the ground, beating him to a pulp. Katara, Aang, Zuko and Toph were there in a second, Toph and Katara checking on the dazed Azula while it took the combined effort of Zuko and Aang to get the jealous ex-boyfriend off Jet. Once Jet was freed he grabbed his coat, Azula and bolted before Sokka broke out another can of whoop-ass.

-

"So what did we learn?"

"Never trust Azula…"

"I could've told you that…" Zuko said under his breath his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. Sokka was sitting in a beanbag chair surrounded by Aang, Toph and Katara. The storeowner had given him a free cup of relaxing tea saying, "hey, you made my day interesting, you deserve a free cup."

Sokka sighed, his angst rivaling Zuko's at a My Chemical Romance concert, "I know, it was stupid. I was stupid! I should've known."

"It's alright Snoozles, life goes on don't worry, you'll find someone else to hold, touch, snuggle and kiss." Toph said in an uncharacteristically comforting tone of voice, which she ruined quickly by punching him in the shoulder.

"So…now what?" Aang asked the group at large. "Payback?"

"Yes my dear Aang, payback." Sokka said his whole being perking up, "Payback."

Fin...?

* * *

Hmm...maybe I'll continue this...

Any thoughts?


End file.
